Watch me Bleed
by DeathlySweet
Summary: She's all alone, He's died and she has to fend for herself. She's guilt ridden, he's alone. He soon won't be. One shot. R&R !


**DISCLAIMER: **I Do not own twilight.

* * *

It was October,12. My dreadful day. I sat in the same chair he had just before it happened. I can't believe I left. What was I thinking. I started sorrowfully into the fire, he loved having the fire on during the winter.

I closed my book. It's been a year without him, he told me to move on and take care of myself. But I failed to do so, being a woman I cannot work for my money. Not many places would hire me to work and I cannot even do what I love. Teach young children, without an education I'm worthless. I haven't been able to get an education when I was younger because my parent's weren't able to pay for it.

It's become hard to pay for the heat. The pay off the rent of land. For food. I've given up hope. I should have stayed with him, this guilt has stuck with me for years. I'm tired of mopping.

I get up from sitting and go into the kitchen to make tea. I walk by the stain on the floor. His blood.

_We were sitting around by the fire, laughing and rejoicing in the earlier event's of today. A crash came from upstairs. He told me not to move and stay silent. He stood up and run upstairs, with his gun. I stay still, it was probably just the wind from open window. I heard a gunshot. I froze._

_My love came running down the stairs, a open wound spilling blood from his chest. A man ran down the stairs behind him. Shooting the run wildly. I screamed._

_He fell down on the floor and told me to run. Run as fast as I could. I told I'd never leave him. He told me not to be foolish and that he'd rather I live. He pushed me away and told me to leave._

_I ran out of the house and got a horse carriage. I whipped the rains, willing the horse to move faster. By the time I got into town, night fall came. I jumped off the step and ran into the station. I collapsed through the doors, tears streaming down my face. I ran up to the nearest workman there and told him everything through tears. He just nodded and carefully helped me sit down as a workwoman came out. She told me her name was Alice and was here to keep me safe. I told her everything, she never interrupted me once. She told me that by morning they'd take me back and I was welcome to spend the night with her. I reluctantly agreed and she took my carriage and me back to her home. I fall asleep in the carriage, her husband carried inside. When morning came, I cried. I couldn't believe I just left him there, and I didn't even come back with help. I stay up and cried. Alice walked in, and comforted me. We rode back in to the country in silence. I gasped as I saw the house, the cute little house my love worked on for two hard years. I jumped out of the carriage and began crying. The window's were blown off, the door hanging by the hinge's, everything ransacked. When I saw him, I lost it. I fell to the floor, my whole frame shaking with my sobs. Half the station came down and walked in, guns held. I sat in the carriage when Alice finally came in. She told me the man was an escaped murder, and she was truly sorry but my husband was gone. I shook my head and prayed. _

The memories just flooded back as I walked past his bloodspot. I ordered that not to be cleaned, my last parting gift from him. Sobs raced through me, I quickly swallowed them back. I pour some sugar into my tea and took a sip. I decided to make a jam sandwich for myself. I pulled the bread out and took a knife from a drawer. I began cutting it as a memory pulled me back.

"_You're more than welcome to stay with us Bella." Alice smiled and patted my hand. _

"_You wouldn't be a burden." Alice's husband, Jasper smiled at me. _

"_I couldn't I'm sorry, it's just. That-that's my house. I belong there." I shook my head. _

I smelt blood. Something warm was trickling down my fingers.

"_Please just for a while?" Alice begged._

"_Even thinking of a man like him out there, and you all the way out of town. Please at least a couple days?" Jasper backed up Alice._

I was losing feeling of my hand, and quickly my arm.

"_I can't, I'm sorry." I stood up and walked out of the station…_

I came back to the present and looked down. Red blurred my vision. My piece of slice bread became coated with something red. I picked it up and smelled it. Blood. I looked at my hand. I cut my hand, I smiled. Of course I would. This kind of stuff always happened to me.

I didn't bother to stop the expeditious flow of blood out of my veins. I whole hand was cut open as well as a couple veins. I smiled grimly. I began feeling pain. My vision hazed, a bright light shone on me. I shakily picked up the knife. I stabbed my self in the chest, probably where he had been shot. I gasped at the pain, my breathe getting knocked out of me. I dropped to the floor. Gasping for those last few precious moments on Earth. I blinked once … twice … three times. And I closed my eyes. Allowing death to reach me.

I awoke somewhere bright. I shut my eyes on the light and carefully re-opened them. I looked down at myself. I was no longer bloody and older looking. I was in a beautiful white dress with my hair clipped up. I looked younger, around eighteen. I sat up and looked around. I was sitting in tall grass. The sun shined blissfully. I recognized this place, I stood up. Confident in where I was headed.

There he was, just like I knew he would be. This is heaven right? My own personal envisioned version of heaven. I knew he'd be here. I walk closer. He was leaning against the tree. Our tree. Where our initials are craved onto it. He had an expressionless look on his face. I was scared he would reject me, he waited this long to tell me he hated me. I started back at him, I couldn't take it anymore. I flung myself at him.

He caught me with the same ease. I gripped him tightly to me, he buried his face in my hair and took a gulp of air. I breathed in his scent and began crying from it, I had missed him so much.

I pulled back, only enough to see him.

"I'm so sorry I left! I never should have, I should have stayed. You have every right to hate me." I clung to him and cried.

"I could never hate you. I told you to run. It was the smartest thing I possible could have ever done." He whispered in my ear.

"How?" I asked, incredulous

"Oh, Bella. Don't you see. I wanted you to enjoy your life while alive. I have shadowed you around while you were alive and you have obviously not enjoyed it."

I shook my head against his chest.

"I'm sorry for making you wait so long." I whispered.

"You shouldn't have killed yourself." He kissed the top of my head, pulling me down onto the ground. I sat folded in his lap.

"I didn't, I was making some food. When I cut myself." I shrugged.

"You could have stopped it." He pointed out.

"I didn't want to, I wanted to come to you earlier." I looked up at him.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" He smiled down at me.

"Where else would you be?" I grinned.

"No where else but here." He leaned down to my level. I looked deeply into his eyes and leaned towards him to kiss him. Our lips moved in perfect sync. It was like a dance, a passionate dance. One only we knew. We completed each other. Without one there is no other. We pulled apart slowly, savoring the moment.

"I love you, Edward Mason." looked into his eyes, panting.

"As I you, Isabella Mason." He softly rested his forehead against mine.

I locked my arm's around his neck.

"Your staying mine, forever." I smiled.

"Forever." He agreed and returned my smile..

* * *

Hey guy's , it's Deathly. Or Joelle. Which ever. Or Joe, as my friends call me sometimes. I dun fucking know. haha.

okaay , so my two stories update have been going kinda slow. I nohe I nohe ! But hear me out ! I have finals. ekk. lol. I hope I pass math's or else, it's a repeat ! Yikes.. my mom would be so pissed. MY PARENT'S BOUGHT A NEW LAPTOP ! haha. I doubt it's mine. I just got a new one like ... a month ago ? I'm real sorry guys, I had to re-start my computer and I'm such an idiot that I forgot to save my BRAND NEW CHAPTERS FOR "Flipped`" and " FFS " SORRY GUYS !

I'M CURRENTLY WORKING ON THE NEW CHAPTER FOR "Flipped`" it's about .. hhmmm I'd say ... 14 pages ! ;D

okay. I'll try to write the new chapter's soon. Really guys, I love you all. If you could just WAAAIIITTT till after the 16th that'd be super. But I'll try to update on Saturday.. wait... I have my Science and Math11 exams on monday and tuesday. I might need to study.. ahh well. I'll try it.

So review for this chapter. It's just a short one shot I came up with while listening to :

SCARY KIDS SCARING KIDS : Watch me bleed.

You have totally got listen to it while reading this. Go !

AND REMEMBER !

REVIEW'S MAKE ME WRITE FASTER ! :D

Love: Joelle.


End file.
